Magia Real
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Parece que los viajes al extranjero de Kyoko le hacen encontrar la magia. En Guam se reencontró con Corn, ahora en Inglaterra ¿qué descubrirá?


**Skip Beat! / Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Magia real.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Beat! pertenece a Nakamura sensei.**

 **Harry Potter a J.K. Rowling.**

 _:( y nada para mí T^T_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Este fic lo hice para un concurso, pero no respetaba las reglas, así que al final hice otro en unas horas que no me gusto._

 _:3 Espero disfruten de esta historia, tanto como yo disfrute escribirla._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

El día estaba bastante bonito aun pesé al pronóstico del clima que había anunciando lluvia para las próximas horas; por lo tanto pesé al arrollador sol sobre su cabeza; que contradecía totalmente a los meteorólogos; decidió seguir su paseo por las hermosas calles londinenses.

Había llegado desde Japón tres días atrás, durante los dos primeros días se encontró acompañada por Musa-sama la "bruja", pero finalmente le tuvo que dejar para realizar algún trabajo con urgencia. Había realmente intentado quedarse en el hotel como le indicarón, pero tal como sucedió en Guam, para una chica que jamás había salido de su ciudad natal la aventura que representaba estar en el extranjero era demasiado emocionante para perderlo estando encerrada.

Así que finalmente salió sola, vistiendo un cómodo vestido de verano, llevando su teléfono celular, una tarjeta de emergencia que le proporciono su queridísimo sempai y el dinero que había guardado para su viaje; Mogami Kyoko comenzó su aventura en Londres de forma individual antes de que el trabajo llegara a ella.

Para la hora del almuerzo estaba segura de haber llegado al menos un giga de su memoria en solo fotografías de los bellísimos edificios, y es que la arquitectura era impresionante, tan clásica que le recordaban a todas esas novelas románticas de jóvenes damas que encontraban a un hombre gallardo dispuestas a cuidar de ellas y protegerlas.

Por seguridad entro a comer a un McDonals, un lugar que bien conocía en su país, además de su obvio amor por las hamburguesas, aunque si hablaba con honestidad no había tenido el mismo sabor. Así que mientras miraba su celular para borrar algunas fotografías repetida o que estaban mal tomadas no pudo evitar observar el comportamiento de los jóvenes a su alrededor.

Los jóvenes eran más expresivos, las mujeres no guardaban mucho recato y jugaban libremente con los hombres, las personas veían normal las parejas besándose o hablando con un tono de voz muy alto. Sin embargo debía acostumbrarse y mimetizarse con los londinenses debido a que era su trabajo, ella era una mestiza inglesa-japonesa.

En veinticuatro horas ella volvería a convertirse en Setsuka Heel para una entrevista especial que habían acordado, al parecer pesé a toda la expectativa que había causado la película de _Tragic Marker_ , el papel del frío asesino fue tan pronunciado que incuso gano un premio internacional en un festival, por consiguiente todos preguntaban ¿Quién es Caín Heel? ¿Qué otros trabajos ha realizado? Lograron disimular un poco mencionando que Caín era principalmente un actor doble de riesgo, sin embargo tomando esta popularidad como un clavo ardiendo el director Konoe creo un nuevo guion hecho para la actuación de Caín Heel y esta vez incluyo a su problemática hermana menor.

Por desgracia no era un papel de asesino serial, a sabiendas que Tsuruga Ren no querría caer en esos papeles había construido cuidadosamente un argumento para un detective atormentado por su pasado que solo encontraba alivio al cuidar celosamente de su hermana menor. Era una película para televisión que nuevamente trajo tanto éxito. Que llego a popularizarse en otros países, incluyendo Reino Unido y la euforia de "¿Quién es Caín Heel?" los llevo a Londres donde tendrían una entrevista en su "hogar".

Debido a que Tsuruga Ren se encontraba atendiendo otros asuntos importantes y le había recomendado hacer turismo para que lograra imitar de mejor manera el acento y el comportamiento de las jóvenes londinenses, ella bebía totalmente de la pintoresca ciudad.

Tan distraída estaba cuando salió del restaurante que no se percató de haberse unido a un grupo de personas. Todas hablaban emocionadas sobre ir al mundo de la magia y ver cosas fantásticas, Kyoko por supuesto en cuanto escucho magia decidió seguirlos en espera de encontrar algún rastro de las hadas.

—Estoy tan emocionada —decía una jovencita de rubios cabellos—. No puedo creer que finalmente compraremos todo lo que necesito para las clases.

—Por favor cuiden sus palabras —dijo una mujer de cabello plateado y estricto vestido negro—. No queremos que otros muggle se percaten de nuestra presencia.

Kyoko observo que el grupo estaba principalmente conformado por padres y unos cuantos niños de unos diez o doce años, todos hablaban en voz baja algo sobre varitas y pociones, alimentando la curiosidad de la chica japonesa que se apegó más al grupo tratando de mantenerse desapercibida.

—Vamos a entrar a _El Caldero Chorreante_ , esta es una entrada que pueden usar ustedes debido a la carencia de magia, les recordamos ser cuidadosos sobre el **decreto de silencio mágico** , lo último que necesitamos son más problemas como los que tuvimos hace más de una década.

Kyoko de pronto se encontró curiosa y un poco temerosa, temía que se hubiera metido en algún tipo de secta o un grupo extraño. Si no fuera porque los niños continuaban hablando sobre la magia realmente hubiera huido.

—Vamos a entrar por _El Caldero Chorreante_ y nos dirigiremos directamente al callejón _Diagon_. Se les permitirá explorar por su cuenta pero en dos horas debemos volver a encontrarnos aquí; por favor tengan cuidado con los señalamientos hay zonas fuera de este callejón que pueden ser peligrosas. Y les recuerdo que gracias a los últimos decretos económicos pueden usar libremente las libras, aunque les recomendamos ir a Gringots para abrir una cuenta a los nuevos magos.

La cabeza de Kyoko daba vueltas por la emoción de las palabras que escuchaba ¡Magos! Estaba por filtrarse al mundo de la magia, estaba segura que había magia en el mundo y ahora podría comprobarlo, aunque no podría decirle a nadie obviamente ellos guardaban celosamente su secreto, pero con saberlo ella estaba tan contenta... tal vez decirle a su apreciado sempai, él siempre ha creído sus palabras, además está el hecho de que posiblemente él tiene sangre de hada ¿y si era un mago y no le podía decir por ese decreto?

 **.**

El Caldero Chorreante era un lugar un poco oscuro, con pequeñas ventanas muy altas y mobiliario de madera. Por todo el lugar había velas que parecían no extinguirse, Kyoko pronto sintió un calosfrío recorrer su columna vertebral... era magia, la magia pura y real.

El lugar estaba concurrido, había muchas personas vistiendo ropa que podría considerarse muy pasada de moda, similar a lo que engalanaba su guía, los vestidos rigurosos para las mujeres y los hombres con pantalones gruesos, sacos y chalecos, también muchos vestían algún ropaje similar a las capas sobre sus ropas. Era en otras palabras adentrarse a otro mundo.

Cuidadosa la joven de cabellos teñidos se apego más al grupo que estaba junto a ella, escuchaba la charla de los niños sobre la lista escolar que debían cumplir y cuan emocionados estaban por asistir a Hogwarts, al parecer la escuela donde les enseñaban a los magos. Kyoko no pudo evitar cuestionar ¿dónde estaría la escuela mágica de su país natal?

—Recuerden —insistió la guía—.Nos volveremos a encontrar aquí en dos horas y deben tener cuidado de mantenerse en el _callejón Diagon_ —. Entonces la mujer los llevo por una puerta al otro lado del establecimiento, sorprendentemente era un lugar estrecho, un pequeño patio trasero rodeado de una pared de ladrillos—. Si vienen por su cuenta no duden en solicitar asistencia a Hannah Longbottom —señalo a la rubia que estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cual provenían.

—Hola —dijo alegremente la mujer rubia de agradable sonrisa—. Soy Hannah Longbottom, administradora del _Caldero Chorreante_ , por favor no duden en preguntar si necesitan algo.

Kyoko se encontró un poco avergonzada por introducirse en su mundo sin invitación, por lo que había recogido de la conversaciones a su alrededor los niños eran magos aun cuando sus padres no, así que este viaje era para mostrarles como comprar sus útiles escolares.

Entonces antes de cualquier otro pensamiento la guía de cabello platinado saco un palo sumamente bonito, de un color madera claro y brillante, con este toco algunos adoquines de la pared paralela a la puerta y entonces cada ladrillo comenzó a removerse de una forma que no podría describir, su boca se abrió de asombro al igual que el de los otros no mágicos, pero nada se comparó a cuando logro dar un vistazo al mencionado callejón.

Kyoko quería gritar de la emoción mientras se introducía al mundo de la magia, veía asombrada, casi mareada los hermosos edificios, las ropas clásicas; todo parecía a la obra de teatro navideña a la que su queridísimo sempai le había llevado. Había aves, sapos y gatos en jaulas, había tanta gente caminando que era difícil observar todo.

—Aquí es donde les dejaremos para que hagan sus compras —insistió la guía—. Voy a mantenerme en este lugar para el viaje de regreso, por favor exploren con libertad.

Insegura Kyoko dio sus primeros pasos lejos de su guía, pero tuvo que apresurarlos al ver que el grupo con el que se había infiltrado se marchaba. Sus pasos tropezaban sobre las calles de piedra y sus ojos divagaban sobre los asombrosos edificios que se alzaban frente a ella. Con cuidado leyó los pintorescos carteles colgantes sobre las puertas.

—Tienda de calderos —dijo ella leyendo con cuidado, aun cuando su ingles era bueno, algunas palabras estaban fuera de su conocimiento—. Bo... Boti... ¿boticario? —se cuestionó y sumamente curiosa se acercó a mirar por la ventana.

Kyoko casi podría bailar de la alegría, tan emocionada estaba que incluso ignoro algunas extrañas cosas como frascos con ojos que había en el boticario o los sapos que se encontraban más abajo en otra tienda. En ese lugar era como viajar en el tiempo, era tan maravilloso y hermoso que no cabía de la emoción.

Las asombrosas tiendas como la barbería donde usaban magia para manejar las tijeras y navajas era impresionante, o la tienda del " _Quidditch_ " aunque no sabía que era, al parecer usaban escobas voladoras y unas pelotas de diferentes tamaños. _Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones_ , con sus hermosas ropas de tan diversos colores, deseaba tanto poder comprarse una túnica para ella, pero ella se prometió a sí misma no comprometer este mundo hermoso y eso significaba no sacar nada de ese lugar. Otro lugar que disfruto enormemente fue la _Heladería Florean Fortescue_ , aunque tristemente había una foto con un lazo negro en la entrada, su dueño original había fallecido hacia unos años y todavía le recordaban con cariño, por otra parte el lugar era fantástico y no pudo evitar comprar un helado gigante con los sabores de caramelo y calabaza.

—Me encantaría compartir un helado tan delicioso con Moko-san —susurro suavemente mientras continuaba comiendo y disfrutando de la vista, sentada en una de las meses exteriores de la heladería.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ya había pasado una hora, se decidió finalmente entrar a la tienda más espectacular que había visto _"Sortilegios Weasley"_ , con sus llamativas paredes que resaltaba en color a cualquier otro edificio y el enorme muñeco en la entrada que al levantar su sombrero aparecía un cojeo o nada. Por dentro el lugar era realmente caótico con fuegos artificiales, humo y mucho ruido por todos lados.

Los ojos dorados de la joven actriz no alcanzaban a beber todas las maravillas de aquel lugar tan loco, estaba lleno de jóvenes y niños que ocupaban los diferentes niveles de aquel lugar. Había toda clase de artefactos voladores y en los estantes todo tipo de juguetes.

Kyoko no pudo evitar quedarse un momento frente a un hermoso aparador de flores rosas con bellos frascos de igual color, con temor de hacer algo incorrecto o que algo le delatara como no mágica, tomo con cuidado el pequeño frasco, " _poción de amor_ ". Por un momento realmente deseo comprar aquel producto, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza, no podía llevarse nada de este lugar y tampoco podría usarlo en esa persona, era indecente.

Mientras recorría aquel lugar tan divertido, observando toda clase de juguetes y juegos entre los jóvenes, se percató del constante olor que invadía ese sitio, era similar al olor que se capta al encender cerillos. La japonesa rápidamente lo atribuyo a las luces que navegaban por todo el lugar.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras sintió que golpeaba contra alguien, al alzar su cabeza se encontró con un hombre delgado de cabello rojo y contagiosa sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —la chica negó vehementemente con un guiño de su cabeza—. ¿Una poción de amor? ¿Un polvo pica-pica?

—No, gracias, solo miraba... debo irme —apresuro la actriz para salir del concurrido lugar, mientras el dueño de la tienda sonrió afablemente antes de dirigirse a otros potenciales clientes.

Pero la japonesa se había asustado terriblemente haciéndola caminar muy aprisa por el pasillo hasta salir hacia el callejón Diagon donde continuo su frenético escape observando constantemente a su espalda sin fijar su vista al frente. Esto último le hizo llegar por desgracia a uno de los edificios que había evitado, de aspecto torcido, fachada recubierta de mármol blanco, con sus grandes puertas al pie de unas escaleras y con sus letras talladas " _Banco de Gringotts_ ". La mente de Kyoko ya se encontraba frenética asumiendo que pronto sería descubierta tropezó con el primer escalón del edificio y por instinto al recuperar el equilibrio comenzó a subirlos, sin embargo al encontrarse frente a las puertas de bronce estas se abrieron y el vigilante de la puerta le observo con curiosidad al encontrarla tan alterada.

—¿Té encuentras bien? —pregunto el hombre de piel oscura, cabello rizado y vestido con una túnica azul claro con algunas insignias que le delataban como un miembro de seguridad—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Pero la actriz solo salto asustada ante su voz, tropezando con sus propios pies buscando alejarse de la puerta abierta frente a ella. Por desgracia los cuestionamientos del vigilante habían llamado la atención de más de uno dentro del banco. Los ojos dorados se dilataron de temor y un extraño fenómeno ocurrió a su alrededor, había un silencio casi total en ese lugar, pesé que era un edificio concurrido y ella aún estaba en el exterior el único sonido que martillaba sus oídos era el golpeteo de su corazón alterado. Pero pronto todo se rompió cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Muchos presentes observaban ahora con más atención a la mujer de la puerta que frenética saco su móvil del bolsillo frontal de su bolso.

—¡Un celular! —Se escuchó una voz juvenil, pero Kyoko no era capaz de identificar si dentro o fuera del banco—. ¡Dijeron que la magia impedía el uso de tecnología!

Y como si fuera una señal todos observaron a la mujer, los guardias de seguridad tomaron una postura más estricta y dieron un par de pasos hacia ella. Los ojos de Kyoko se llenaron de lágrimas mientras observo de reojo el nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono, el único numero registrado "Caín Nii-san".

—¡Tsuruga san por favor ayúdame, estoy en el callejón Diagon! —grito la joven mientras corría ciegamente por las callejas del mágico paraje, había contestado la llamada de su sempai en el momento en que un hombre de seguridad había dado un paso hacia ella.

 **.**

Kyoko observo incomoda al par de hombres que se encontraban en la habitación, ambos hombres caucásicos que vestían túnicas negras, aunque podía ver zapatillas deportivas en uno de ellos. Con cuidado se removió sobre su incomodo asiento de madera, aunque realmente no podía moverse demasiado sospechaba que tenía la muñeca rota y se había torcido un tobillo, si es que no lo tenía nuevamente fracturado. Y es que en su bochornosa huida escucho algo sobre " _confundir"_ y su cuerpo ya no reacciono de la forma esperada, sus extremidades no respondieron de la forma adecuada haciéndola caer al suelo, cuando estaba ahí escucho a dos hombres discutir sobre el hechizo usado, entonces escucho que dijeron algo y perdió totalmente el conocimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos le informaron que se encontraba en la oficina de _Aurores_ , ella realmente no entendía a que se referían, estaba aterrada pensando en los problemas que se había metido, en el traspié que causaba por su curiosidad y por estar persiguiendo la magia. También temía que fueran tras sus respetado sempai o lo más doloroso, el no volver a verlo.

—Hombre, esto causará problemas, cuando los documentos lleguen al jefe Potter y este los lleve con la Secretaría Granger estaremos suspendidos. No debiste haber usado ese _**confundus**_ en un _**muggle**_.

—La chica obviamente es un espía y perdió el control —respondió el otro defensivamente.

—Ella obviamente esta aterrada —sugirió el auror mientras sus ojos azules se posaban sobre la joven que se encontraba incomoda.

—Tiene tecnología muggle que no debería funcionar en nuestro mundo, creo que eso es un problema más importante —respondió el rubio cenizo de ojos marrones—. El jefe no debe tardar en llegar, le mandamos un _**patronuos**_ hace quince minutos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con suma violencia y lo único que detectaron los _aurores_ fue una ráfaga negra y amarilla que pasó frente a ellos hasta llegar a la banca donde la delincuente muggle se encontraba. Un par de parpadeos más tarde los hombres visualizaron a un hombre alto, de rubia melena y ropas negras, de cuclillas frente a la mujer.

—Kyoko —llamo el hombre con dulzura mientras sus enormes manos acunaban el rostro de la mujer.

La mencionada por su parte solo intentaba controlar su llanto de alivio y miedo al ver a Corn frente a ella, sus verdes ojos llenos de preocupación, sus suaves manos acariciando su rostro, sus dedos deslizándose sobre su labio partido y el hematoma alrededor de sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien cariño? —aquello sorprendió a la joven, pero la intensa mirada de Corn le hizo dudar de sus palabras, así que solo asintió—. ¿Ellos te han hecho esto?

—Yo... no recuerdo, me asuste, corrí, entonces mi cuerpo fallaba y luego me desmaye —respondió con la voz trémula.

Entonces Kyoko observo los verdes ojos de su amigo de la infancia, reconociendo que ahí no se encontraba el hada que conoció de pequeña, esa fuerza y ese odio era algo que había visto en un iris azul intenso bajo una mata oscura. Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron ante la duda, ¿Corn había tomado tanto de su sempai? Incluso su apariencia peligrosa como Caín. Decidió guardar silencio, temerosa de arruinar las cosas.

—¡Está prohibido usar hechizos sobre una persona no mágica! —Hablo con firmeza y un singular acento... ¿americano?—. El decreto internacional de magia estipula que es penado atentar contra la vida de aquellos que no pueden defenderse.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestiono el rubio cenizo, finalmente reaccionando ante el intruso, levantándose en toda su altura para enfrentarlo—. ¿Quién te ha permitido entrar y qué relación tienes con la detenida?

Si en un primer momento el hombre joven de rubios cabellos tenía una mirada severa, ahora realmente sus fulgurantes ojos verdes causaban temor a causa de la ira y el odio que reflejaban. El _auror_ trago salvia en seco cuando su firme postura demostró toda su altura e impotente figura y aun pesé a que los _aurores_ no eran de baja estatura, era intimidante la apariencia del hombre.

—Soy Kuon Hizuri, perdí a mi prometida mientras paseábamos. Ella, como se habrán dado cuenta no es una persona mágica.

—Un muggle que tiene en su poder tecnología capaz de usarse en zonas mágicas —refuto nuevamente el rubio cenizo.

Kuon alzo una ceja, su rostro realmente se mostraba amargo ante las palabras de los aurores. El rubio estaba realmente intentando controlar su ira, primero para no asustar a Kyoko y segundo para evitar un escándalo. Cerró sus ojos intentando encontrar calma, lo cual consiguió hasta que volvió a buscar a su amada con su mirada. Ella estaba obviamente confundida y casi escuchaba los engranajes de su cabeza funcionando. No hubiera querido decir las cosas de esta forma, pero era mejor a cualquier hechizo que planeaban usar en contra de su cabecita.

—Quiero hablar con el jefe de _aurores_ para solucionar este asunto —exigió el rubio.

—Llegará en unos minutos —índico el auror que se mantuvo al margen. Sus ojos azules cuidaban constantemente al hombre rubio que obviamente era un mago, aunque por su acento era evidente que extranjero—. ¿Puede mostrarme alguna identificación para comenzar el papeleo?

Kuon llevo su mano a la bolsa trasera de su pantalón de donde extrajo un pasaporte, el cual no era como ninguno que Kyoko había visto, sin embargo no quería dejar en evidencia su ignorancia; ella entendía que había cometido una grave infracción y ahora tenía que "improvisar" al ritmo de Corn, Kuon o Tsuruga... quien quiera que fuese este hombre frente a ella.

Cuando el auror tomó la documentación y se fue a su escritorio para llenar algunos formularios, el rubio de ojos verdes tomo asiento junto a la joven. Él se encontraba terriblemente preocupado por las heridas de su pequeña Kohai, con dulzura acaricio su rostro marcado.

—Lo siento —susurro ella en su idioma natal.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —respondió él.

Casi media hora después mientras Kyoko fortalecía su mente para controlar el dolor punzante en varias partes de su cuerpo, un hombre de alborotado cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y redondas gafas apareció en la puerta. Vestía un saco oscuro y unos jeans algo desgastados. Formalmente saludo a los presentes y pronto los dos _aurores_ se acercaron a él exponiéndole la situación; Kuon pronto se removió de su asiento haciendo que Kyoko se incomodara pues se encontraba apoyada en su hombro.

Cuando los _aurores_ terminaron de hablar el actor ya se encontraba de pie en espera de su oportunidad para entablar una conversación con el jefe. El hombre amablemente se acercó y extendió su brazo para saludar.

—Disculpe la demora, Harry Potter jefe de _aurores_.

—Kuon Hizuri —contestó el actor mientras respondía el saludo de mano—. Necesito llevar a mi prometida a un hospital, de preferencia uno mágico, por la naturaleza de sus heridas.

—Sí, entiendo —dijo un poco confundido—. Imagino que se encuentra sumamente molesto —Potter trato de mantener un tono neutral—. Este incidente será tratado con prudencia, sin embargo no puedo evitar cuestionar sobre el teléfono celular —el jefe de _aurores_ señalo a Kuon un asiento cercano mientras él tomaba uno justamente al frente—. Debe entender que mi personal actuó confundido ante un muggle y su tecnología capaz de funcionar en zonas mágicas.

—No mágicos —gruño el rubio—. Le agradecería que evitara utilizar el término _**muggle**_ , algunos en el extranjero lo encontramos... prejuicioso. Mi novia y yo venimos de Japón donde la tecnología ha tenido grandes avances incluyendo los campos mágicos, son celulares que a disposición del publico mágico o no.

Potter observo el aparato que sus empleados le habían entregado y no pudo evitar tener presentes las palabras de su mejor amiga sobre el atraso que viven los magos de Reino Unido y otras zonas de Europa en comparación con otros continentes. Él sabía que esto causaría la suspensión de sus elementos, habían usado magia sobre un muggle, una niña que veía ahora totalmente confundida e indefensa.

—¿Cómo llego su... novia a nuestro territorio?

—La perdí en el _**Caldero Chorreante**_ , me distraje unos minutos y creo que ella se fue con un grupo de padres y niños, parecía que estaban haciendo turismo. No le di gran importancia debido a que ella no tiene problemas con la magia y tal como se estableció en el decreto internacional sobre el secreto de la magia, una pareja de un mago puede tener conocimiento y moverse dentro del mundo mágico.

Harry tenía la necesidad de removerse en su asiento cual colegial y tal vez girarse esperando encontrar a Hermione que le ayudar a responder. Él hombre joven estaba visiblemente molesto y él podría entenderlo, si atacaran a su esposa o su hija por un error, posiblemente estaría peor.

—Voy a solicitar que llene un par de formularios, le llevaré a _**San Mungo**_ , para la atención médica y se le notificara sobre los procedimientos de este caso. A nombre de mi personal le pido una sincera disculpa por este terrible error.

Kuon dudo un momento, miro a Kyoko quien le observaba totalmente confundida. Ellos tenían que hablar una vez que salieran de la desagradable situación. Observo nuevamente al hombre frente a él y dudaba si realmente era un estricto jefe, sin embargo el hombre de amable sonrisa parecía tener la situación bajo control.

—Su país tiene una terrible fama en Norte América —dijo secamente Kuon—. Sobre los no mágicos.

—Trabajamos en ello —respondió Harry un poco avergonzado—. Nuestro próximo Ministro tiene unas reformas muy estrictas sobre la convivencia entre mágicos y no mágicos, por favor no permitan que este incidente; que no se repetirá —recalco—, arruine su tiempo en nuestro país.

Los siguientes tres minutos Kuon los gasto peleando con una pluma antigua mientras rellenaba un formulario en un pergamino amarillento. Vació todos los datos de Kyoko y de él mismo, un poco molesto sobre algunas preguntas de su ascendencia mágica, como un mestizo criado en un país un poco más flexible le incomodaba terriblemente tener que proporcionar esos datos. Con eso entendía un poco más a su madre que huyo de su país natal principalmente por esos conflictos y sinceridad esperaba que este nuevo ministro cambiara las cosas.

 **.**

Por las siguientes dos horas Kyoko estuvo tumbada en una cama de hospital, los _**sanadores**_ que la atendieron fueron muy amables con ella y cuidadosos en los brebajes que le proporcionaban. Corn ni un solo minuto se movió de su lado, incluso la había cargado estilo novia al salir de ese lugar donde la retuvieron.

Cuando todo termino y el dolor parecía solo un sueño, el rubio le llevo directamente a una tienda que la tenía un poco desconcertada. El lugar era muy exclusivo y pronto estuvieron en una habitación sentados en un sillón muy fino, mientras en la mesa frente a ellos se extendían almohadillas que contenían... anillos.

—¿Corn? —pregunto ella discretamente—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Bueno, yo dije a los _aurores_ que eras mi prometida. No quieres que sea una mentira ¿cierto Mogami san?

Y Kyoko no sabía si desmayarse por las palabras de su amigo de la infancia o por la sonrisa cegadora mata demonios de su sempai.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
